Skylark's Supervisor
by lillicat12
Summary: Due to some circumstances, Tsukiyomi Sawada was put up for adoption at the age of 3. After a series of unfortunate events that followed after she was left at the orphanage, she found herself in the Hibari household. What's in store for our adorable heroine? Fem!Tsuna


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and I'm super excited for this (even though i left my first story on hiatus since june :P) Is it cliche to say this idea came to me in a dream? XD Hope you enjoy and I'm open to criticism and all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and the cover either :P **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skylark's Supervisor<em>**

Natsuhiro Sawada was 2 when his sister was born.

Being a two year old, he had no idea what was happening. He and his mom, Nana, were just watching T.V. when she suddenly screamed and hunched over in pain. Then his dad, Iemitsu, burst into the room in all his boxer glory and rushed her to the hospital in a bathrobe.

Which now brings us to the present.

Iemitsu carried Natsu out of the hospital waiting room and toward his mother's bedside.

Sweat dripped off her chin and chocolate brown hair and her brown eyes drooped slightly. Her face was painted a bright red with exhaustion. But even in her drained state, the widest grin was plastered on her face.

She saw her two most precious people in her life walk into the room and she rose up the crying bundle in her arms.

Iemitsu rushed to his wife's bedside and placed Natsu on the bed. He then proceeded to coo at the newborn and made faces amusing enough for the infant to replace its sobs with bell-like giggles.

"Congratulations on your new baby girl! What would you like to name her?" the nurse asked.

"Tsukiyomi. Sawada Tsukiyomi." Nana softly responded while looking into her daughter's wide honey brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Three months later Iemitsu went back to Italy. He had already stayed in Japan for an entire year.<p>

The first nine months was to be with his wife during her pregnancy. Once Nana started to get emotionally aggressive he was forced to stay put and listen to her while she ate and ranted.

Then when Tsuki was born he just couldn't leave. I mean, who would? She was a tiny bundle of sunshine and giggles just waiting to get glomped and fawned over. So he stayed another 3 months.

One night after a hard day's work of rubbing his cheek to Tsuki's he remembered that he still had to lead the CEDEF. He immediately scheduled a flight back to Sicily before his boss got worried and sent agents to pick his ass up.

A couple hours later he arrived in Italy and made his way to his boss' office.

"NONOOOOO~~~~~~" Iemitsu shouted when he slammed the mahogany doors wide open.

"Oh, Iemitsu! Welcome back." The old man said as he saw the blond approach him.

"Nono! My daughter is absolutely ADORABLE! She is so sweet and cuddly that it makes you want to hug her and oh~ she looks just like my dear Nana!"

"Mmmhmm…" The Vongola boss said with a small smile, slightly overwhelmed by the fervor Iemitsu's voice.

"And Natsu! He just so cute! He took more after me! He's going to grow up big and strong to protect his little sister. He took his first steps! And his first word too! Oh Nono you just HAVE to visit." The tall man said with bright sparkles seen in his eyes.

"It seems you have had such a wonderful time with your family Iemitsu. I might visit after all."

And he did a year later.

"NANA! I'M HOME~~~" a tall man called as he opened the door to his house followed by a man with grey hair and a cane.

"Iemitsu? Dear you're back! " his wife happily replied and immediately hugged him.

"Ara? Who is this?"

"Oh this is my boss, Timoteo. Nono, this is my wife, Nana " Iemitsu introduced.

"Welcome to our home Timoteo-san." Nana greeted with a smile.

"Oh it's my pleasure. I've heard many good stories about you. Your husband talks about you and the kids very fondly."

After hearing the loud commotion Natsu hobbled down the stairs and ran as fast as he could into his father's arms.

"PAPA!"

"NATSU! Oh you've grown so much! My little boy is now a man!" Iemitsu said as he cooed the 3 year old.

"Tsuki is still asleep. She's upstairs if you want to see her."

"Of course I want to see her!"

The adults and Natsu walked up the stairs and entered through door with a moon on it. The walls were painted orange with a small white crib in the back of the room to the right of the door. Multiple toys and books were placed on shelves that framed an entire wall.

They approached the crib and inside the said baby bed was the most innocent scene they could ever lay their eyes on.

In the crib laid a small child lying on its side in pink pajamas with a matching pink blanket. Soft and short brown hair pooled around Tsuki's head and splayed itself all over her pillow. Baby fat graced the cheeks of the child and its mouth was half open allowing her to breathe better. Above her tiny button nose were closed eyelids covering the biggest brown eyes that Iemitsu has ever seen.

Nono couldn't help but be silent and smile at the scene before him.

Iemitsu on the other hand… exploded into praise for his daughter's looks and lifted her up, ignoring the fact that she was asleep.

"SEE NONO SHE'S SO ADORABLE!" Iemitsu said as he picked up Tsuki and looked to his boss with a face that just screamed '_I made dis'._

The sudden shouting caused Tsuki to stir in her sleep. Finally, she opened her eyes when she felt someone rubbing his cheeks to hers.

She looked around with her wide honey doe eyes and saw four people crowd around her. It was her brother, in the arms of her mother, a vaguely familiar blond man, and an old wrinkled guy.

The rubbing continued and then she heard the man carrying her coo and called her his daughter.

"My little baby is up! Your papa is back! He's back! You're so grown up now. You're even cuter than before." The blond fan-dadded.

_'__Papa?'_

"And this is my boss!"

"Hello, little one. My name is Timoteo. I am Vongola Nono. You and Natsu can call me Grandpa." The grey haired boss said.

Then something happened that shocked them all.

"V- vo-vo…" The baby was speaking!

"Eh? Tsu-chan's first word?" The housewife said.

"…Von-Vo-vong…"

"You can do it!"

"Vongora!" The child said with a huge grin on her face. Her chubby cheeks were slightly flushed and she began to giggle.

"Vongola? Iemitsu, what does that mean?" Nana asked with slight disappointment that her child's first word wasn't her name.

"Um. It means clam honey…"He replied while scratching the back of his neck.

"Really? Let's have clams for dinner then! Are you ok with Linguine with clams Timoteo-san? I know you're from Italy so I don't want you to feel homesick."

"Yes Sawada-san that would be lovely." Timoteo said with a smile of appreciation.

"Okay then. Oh and Timoteo-san just call me Nana. Natsu! Want to go to the groceries with me?" Nana said as she picked up Natsu and walked out the door. "Iemitsu! Can you watch Tsu-chan for me while I'm gone?"

"Alright honey."

After a couple of minutes of entertaining themselves by playing with Tsuki, the baby started to feel sleepy once again so they left her room to allow her to sleep.

The duo sat down at the table downstairs and began to talk.

"She said Vongola! Nono, her first word was Vongola! That is amazing. She's sooooooooo CUTE" Iemitsu gushed.

"Yes very sweet. She is such an innocent soul."

"Of course she is! She is my daughter!"

"Iemitsu… we need to talk." Nono said voice solemn and shame gracing his features.

"What is it?" Iemitsu replied, his huge grin falling into a slight frown as he sensed the serious aura surround his boss.

"It's your daughter. I would hate to tell this to you… but…"

"But what?"

"But I think you should put her up for adoption."

"WHAT?!" Iemitsu shouted in disbelief. He stood up and leaned over the table.

"She is too innocent for the mafia. I know you can sense the Sky flame emitting from Natsu. It is too strong for him to control right now. I'll have to seal it later."

"Natsu and my entire family WON'T BE PART OF THE MAFIA."

"How can you be so sure? You are a direct descendant of PRIMO. You can't keep the mafia hidden from them forever. "

"Yes, I can and I will"

"No, you can't. One day someone might find them. Your son is a carbon copy of you. They could be hurt."

"Then I will protect them! I will be here for them!"

"And what about the CEDEF? Who will guide them? You are the external advisor of Vongola, the biggest mafia famiglia in the underworld. You carry one of the most important roles. If you stay here, then there will be no one to lead them."

"Then I'll visit every month or week!"

"Every flight you take to this place makes it an added chance of your family being found. What if an enemy famiglia sees you coming here? They will kill your family."

"Why are you so concerned about them now? Why do you want to separate us?"

"I have a feeling about Natsu and I only want what is best for Tsuki. You have to Iemitsu. Tsuki is too frail to be part of the mafia. Keeping her under your care will lead her down a hard and bloody path. Think about her future."

"I can protect her from that! I will do to her the same that I have done to Nana, not tell them about what I do for a living!" Iemitsu declared with desperation and started to tremble.

"Suppose one day she gets kidnapped and abused, confused by what's happening in the first place. What if someone asks her questions about the Vongola? How will she reply? She can't! All because she had been left in the dark. Not all people in the mafia are kind Iemistsu. If she can't answer a question she could be killed."

"Then we can get her trained!"

"And let her live a life full of bloodshed and pain? Your daughter is too innocent. Do you really want to taint that?"

"How many times do I have to say THAT NATSU AND TSUKI WILL NOT INVOLVED IN THE MAFIA! She is my moon and it will stay that way."

"You and your children are the GODDAMNED DESCENDANTS OF VONGOLA PRIMO. THEY WERE PRACTICALLY BORN INVOLVED." Nono shouted then slowly calmed himself down. "If anything happens to my sons, then Natsu and Tsuki would be the next candidate. Having her as a candidate will attract enemies and assassins to her. Do you want her to live that way?"

"I will protect her. I will defend her innocence. I will keep her safe." The blond said a newfound determination.

"Open your eyes! The mafia brings pain. She could be kidnapped, maimed, ransomed, abused, experimented on, or even **killed,** if you don't let her go." The old man said. He grimaced as he saw the newborn resolve wither.

"Don't do this to me Nono." Iemitsu said still imagining the ways his connections could doom Tsukiyomi.

"I'm sorry but my order is absolute. I will not change my decision. This is for the best.

"But she is my child. Please Nono. PLEASE! Not my baby. Please. Anything! Anything but this…" The man's pleading hushed into desperate sobs as Iemitsu's legs finally gave out as he shook. He felt so powerless.

"I'm so, SO sorry Iemitsu, but think about Tsuki's future. She could have a bright life ahead of her. I'll give you two years with her. It's best if you don't get too attached." Nono said exiting the house with remorse, leaving a drained and crying blond headed mess crying into his hands.

* * *

><p>For the next 2 years Iemitsu spoiled his family <em>rotten. <em>He would grant them anything they pleased. Take them anywhere they wanted. Be it ice cream shops, Disneyworld, movies, amusement parks, you get the point.

The rest of the Sawada family was ecstatic by the fact that Iemitsu was going to stay for another 2 years. His wife was absolutely thrilled.

Iemitsu secured a happy facade so none of his family and friends would worry. He knew he couldn't hide what was going to happen to their daughter at the end of his trip, but he could postpone his family from knowing.

However, even though his façade was practically perfect, he couldn't hide the sad look in his eyes. His eyes basically screamed depression.

This worried Nana. Why was her husband so sad? Why was he acting so happy for them when he looked so distressed? So many questions filled her mind.

So 6 months into Iemitsu's stay, she popped the question.

"Iemitsu dear, what's wrong?" The brunette inquired one night while sitting on the bed next to her beloved.

"It's nothing" Iemitsu replied.

"Don't 'It's nothing' me! You seem troubled. Is there something wrong?" She said. Apparently, she wasn't as oblivious as Iemitsu thought.

"I'm scared you will hate me." The blond stated before mumbling another phrase. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"It's okay honey. I won't hate you. I love you so much. So please tell me."

Iemitsu took in a big breath. He was ready. Nana had to know.

"For you to understand I would have to start from the beginning. Nana, do you know about the mafia?"

* * *

><p>"Wait…let me get this straight….you're part of the mafia…" Nana said after the explanation her husband provided.<p>

"Yes"

"…Part of the strongest mafia group called the Vongola…"

"Yes"

"…the external advisor of the group…"

"Mmmhmm"

"and…YOUR BOSS WANTS US TO GIVE UP TSU-CHAN?!" she shouted

"Yes. I'm so sorry Nana, but Tsuki might get involved. She could get killed."

"Tsu-chan could be hurt?"

"Yes."

Nana had the most conflicted and heartbroken look on her face. Keep her daughter and be happy, but potentially putting her dear Tsu-chan at risk, or giving her up and let her live a happy, normal, _safe_ life.

The decision wasn't easy but she finally chose.

"Iemitsu…We ha-have to give up Tsu-chan…" She said softly, tears streaming down her eyes. She lay down and covered head in the blanket, indicating that the conversation is over and she wanted to rest.

But like any mother forced to give up her child, she couldn't.

For the rest of the time they had left with Tsuki, Nana had spent more time with her daughter. She wanted to cherish her while she was still around. She would play with her, cook for her, teach her how to walk and talk. She wanted to let Tsuki know that she loved her.

But every time spent time with her now two year old daughter, she couldn't help but have a distant look in her eyes.

It was depressing to see the cheerful mother in such a state.

This look didn't go unnoticed by Tsuki though.

One day her brother and father left to do 'manly business' as Iemitsu said, leaving the two females to play ball together in the backyard.

"Mama? What's wong?" She said with intense baby lisp when she saw her mother looking at her guilty look.

"Oh, it's okay Tsu-chan! Mama is fine. See?" Nana said while putting up a fake smile.

Tsuki frowned but soon turned into a pout.

"Tsu-chan?"

Tsuki leaned in and kissed her mother's forehead.

"Ara? Why did you do that?"

"Mama…Tsu-chan thinks you're hurting somewhere…but Tsu-chan doesn't know where."

Nana looked dumbfounded at her daughter before quickly scooping Tsuki into a firm embrace, kissing the top of the child's head. It wasn't long before she couldn't hold it in anymore and sobbed into Tsuki's soft fluffy hair.

"Eh? Mama don't cry!"

"Tsu-chan… just remember: Mama loves you very much. She always did and always will."

* * *

><p>The 2 years were up. They were out of time.<p>

That's why three out of the four Sawada family members were driving through the pounding rain. Their destination? An orphanage a couple of towns over.

Natsu was asleep at home. Iemitsu didn't want Natsu to see them give up his precious sister.

The taxi parked in front of the orphanage and they knocked on the door. Soon a woman in her 60s opened the door and invited them in.

"So you gave me a call last week. I'm assuming this is Tsukiyomi?" The woman said.

"Hi obaa-san! My name is Tsukiyomi, you can call me Tsuki!" The child said with the widest grin she could muster.

"Hello Tsuki. My name is Anya. I believe you would love it here." Anya said to the now three year old before looking toward her parent and giving them the stink eye.

"Love it here? What do you mean?" Tsuki inquired.

"Tsuki, we need to talk." Nana said as she pulled Tsuki to the side, leaving Iemitsu with Anya.

"What is it mama?"

"You will be living here for now on. Just remember that Mama and Papa will always love you." She said as she crouched down to Tsuki's height. Nana's eyes looked glassy, like on the verge of crying.

"Living here? But Tsu-chan wants to live with Mama and Papa!"

"I'm sorry Tsuki, but Mama and Papa have to leave now." Nana said with remorseful eyes. She hugged Tsuki and then stood up and began to walk toward the door.

"What did Tsu-chan do mama? Did Tsu-chan do anything wrong? DON'T LEAVE TSU-CHAN!" She hugged her mother's legs and cried into the pink dress.

"You didn't do anything wrong Tsu-chan. This is all Mommy's fault. I'm sorry" Nana said.

She looked down at the child holding her leg and quickly turned away, unable to hold it in anymore. She looked at Iemitsu with pleading eyes, as if begging him to stop all this.

He looked down, ashamed of himself. He slowly walked toward Tsuki and picked her up.

"Papa! You still want Tsu-chan right? Mama is just being weird." Tsuki said with eyes full of hope and tears slowly stopping.

"Tsuki…I'm …sorry." Iemitsu said on the brink of tears. He carried her toward Anya and put her into the older woman's arms.

"Take care of her okay?" Iemitsu said as he walked toward Nana and headed toward the door. Nana buried her head into his chest and bawled.

Tsuki looked at them in disbelief. All hope in her eyes shattered.

"Tsu-chan will be a good girl! She will do chores and help you! Don't leave Tsu-chan! COME BACK! TSU-CHAN WILL BE GOOD! I PROMISE!" Tsuki pleaded in vain.

Each call for her parents made Nana cry harder, but she never looked back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Well that's chapter 1. I made this awhile ago but felt like uploading it since it's almost Christmas. Hope you enjoyed it and dont forget to follow fav, and review. It helps a bunch :) Thanks for reading.**

**About 'For Their Sake': uhhh I don't really want to continue the story... Thanks for the support, but i might continue it when i feel like it or scrap it. It was pretty crappy when i re-read it soooo editing it is also an option.**


End file.
